Tekkanin no Naku Koro ni
by blackthunder whitefire
Summary: Pokespe AU: During the summer of June 1983, Gold Kiniro moves to Anville town of Unova for a bit of peace. For a while, things are great, Gold is making friends and living every day to the max. Things are just perfect. But as the date of the Festival of Legends draws closer, Gold is learning that life there isn't as perfect as he first thought... Higurashi based Pokespe fic.


**Tekkanin no Naku Koro ni ~ When the Ninjask Cry  
~Arc 1: Golden Beginnings~  
**_**Part 1 of the Golden Beginnings arc**_

_"Gold no! Stop! Silver and I did nothing! Please believe me!" The bluenette cried before taking another blow from the pool cue being swung around the room._

_The red haired teen had already been broken and beaten to death, all because of his terrified friend. But Crystal was adamant on stopping him from killing anyone else… partly because she knew she was next, but also because she didn't want to see him go down the road of a murderer… Because she still cared about him._

_She took another strike from the pool cue; she just wanted her friend back, he may have been a pervert, he may have been lazy, he may have been immature, but he was still one of her closest friends... She still cared about him._

_She lay on the floor in the tiny living room, gasping for breath, it was the end, but she wasn't about to lose hope in him… She wouldn't until it really was the end…_

_"…Gold…" She gasped, "Don't do this… Please believe in me…"_

_But even through all her tears and pleas, it was too late… She took a final thrash, blood splattered onto the wall and then… it was over._

_The raven haired teen dropped the pool cue to the floor, making a quiet sound as it hit the ground. His breathing was slow and heavy. But he didn't dare move… he didn't even blink._

_He glanced around the darkened room, finally realizing what had just happened._

_"W… what have I done…?"_

**XXX**

_Three weeks earlier…_

_(Gold's POV)_

"Gold honey! Breakfast!" My mother called out from the dining room. The pleasant scent of food wafted into my bedroom, forcing me to open my eyes and hop out of my comfort fortress.

"Coming Mom!" I shouted, I got into my usual get-up, red hoodie, black shorts, yellow and black cap (turned around backwards on my head because I like it that way) and a pair of yellow goggles over my cap to complete the look.

I checked myself out in the mirror, brushing my sloppy black hair from my bright golden eyes.

"Looking good today Gold…" I sniggered at my reflection before grabbing my bag and heading for the door.

I then remembered I forgot something. I whirled around and grabbed my pool cue I carry with myself all the time, I took one last glance in the mirror and headed for the dining room.

Once I was downstairs I smiled and said "Moring mom! What's for breakfast? Smells great!"

My mother laughed and gestured her hand to the table, which had plates of all my favorites.

"Whoo hoo!" I cheered before sitting down and digging into the various, tempting foods on the table.

After breakfast I was ready to head to school, I said good bye to my Mom, left the house and called over Explotaro, my Typhlosion.

"Ty!" He cried happily, bounding over to me, I laughed and scratched him behind the ear; he let out another happy roar.

Not many people in Anville actually use pokeballs, they're new technology and rather expensive, and we all prefer to keep our pokemon out with us.

"Come on! Let's go! Crys is probably waiting for us, and you know what she's like when we keep her waiting…" I laughed, rolling my eyes at my own joke.

I then set off, Explotaro bounding along behind me. I actually really like it here in Anville town, here in Unova in general. Johto was great to, and didn't hate my time in Goldenrod either… But something about this place is almost enchanting, the air is clean and fresh and the members of the town are just so nice. Not to mention most of the girls are hot!

I suppose I haven't fully introduced myself, my name is Gold Kiniro, but you can call me Gold. I'm sixteen and I'm from the Johto region, but a few weeks ago I moved here to Anville town in Unova. So far I like it here… It's calming.

I looked further down the dirt trail and to my not so surprise, standing at the corner was my friend Crystal Hoseki, but she goes by Crys. She's also sixteen and has dark blue hair with matching eyes. She's rather serious and usually scolds me for being 'immature' or 'obnoxious' or 'annoying' or something along those lines. But either way, she's still my friend. And even though I would never say it out loud, she's actually kind of pretty.

"Morning Gold! You're late you know!" She called; she was fiddling with her left earring as she said this.

"Oh come on super serious gal! I'm not that late! I've been worse! Did you miss me on my trip? What am I saying? Of course you did!" I laughed; she rolled her eyes and started walking with me as I passed by her.

"I suppose I did… How was it anyway? Have fun?" She asked.

I shrugged, "It was only a funeral, can't really have any fun at those…"

As we approached the crossing, we bumped into another friend of mine, Silver Argento. Silver's ok in his own way, even if he looks like a girl with his hair cut… shoulder length and red, he has sharp, serious silver eyes and he doesn't talk that much, he has a problem with humanity or something.

"Hey ya Silver!" I cheered, putting him in a headlock and giving him a noogie with my left fist; he grumbled something insulting under his breath and then joined our little walking party.

"How was your trip?" He asked rather bitterly, at least he was making conversation.

"Ok… Just a funeral, didn't really have time to do anything, it was only for two days…"

After about ten more minutes of walking, the three of us arrived at school.

The school here in Anville town is a small, one room building with various grades in the same class, I'm not sure how our teacher does it, teach all of us when we're all different ages.

I entered the school and was immediately greeted by Red Aka, he's older than me, about eighteen, and he's one of the best trainers in town… he gets almost all the girls… Lucky thing… Not to mention he's kind of dense about it to…

"Hey guys!" He said with a wave, he had his Pikachu; Pika perched proudly on his shoulder. Red had sloppy black bangs and hair that spikes up un naturally behind them. And his eyes match his name.

"Hey!" I said, just as I did, Green Oak wandered in.

Green is Red's best friend, he is the same age as Red and has ridiculously spiky sandy brown hair and sharp green eyes, he's very serious and a bit of a kill joy at times, but what can you do about it?

"Morning Green!" I cheered; he rolled his eyes bitterly at me, probably not wanting to speak to me.

The next to arrive was Amarillo del Bosque Verde, or Yellow if you don't mind, she's seventeen but she looks around fourteen, being very short and skinny, she has long, golden blond hair that she always wears in a high ponytail. Her Pikachu, named Chuchu was on her shoulder.

"Hi guys" She said with a cute little smile and a wave, we all smiled and waved back before she stepped over to join us.

Yellow is pretty cool, because she can talk to pokemon and heal their injuries.

Last of our little group to arrive was Blue, she is the eldest member of our class, being a few months older than Red and Green, making her class president by default, Blue's cool, she's fun and likes to have a laugh.

She had long brown hair and friendly bright blue eyes; she's pretty tall and has a good body… Arceus I can be a pervert at times, not that I care.

"Hello everyone!" She giggled with a wink, taking off her white hat and placing it on a nearby desk, it then transformed into her Ditto.

Once everyone had settled and put got seated, lessons began. It's pretty relaxing here; no one takes many things seriously. And I'm one of those people, so Crys has to tutor me.

We were doing fractions which bored the hell out of me, so I just leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling. I then felt a smack on the head.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" I growled, getting up off the ground I fell onto moments before.

"That was for not paying any attention to me!" Crys growled, sitting back at her desk.

"Awww… Does Crys like my attention?" I teased, which earned me another slap.

Just as an argument was about to be started up between us, Blue wandered over to us, her hands on her hips.

"Hey Gold, Silver just said you're still having trouble finding your way around Anville… is that correct?"

"Yea… I'm still getting lost around town sometimes…" I grumbled.

Blue clapped her hands together happily, "Awesome! Ok, today's pokemon club activity is showing Gold around the town! And we can have a picnic up in the mountains surrounding the town! How's that sound?"

"If food's involved… then I'm in!" I cheered, punching the air with my fist.

"So it's settled… We will all venture to the Verde shrine to eat tonight!" Blue declared proudly.

I stood up and smiled at my friends, just as I heard the call of the Ninjask from outside… that noise once soothed me… but not anymore.

I thought this would be fun… But now I wish I never agreed to it… But now I realize those Ninjask were trying to warn me, because agreeing to that afternoon snack, was the start of everything.

Everything that was about to go wrong.

* * *

**WELCOME EVERYONE!**

**That being, welcome to Tekkanin no Naku Koro ni, 'Tekkanin' in Ninjask's name in Japanese, so you could also call this fic 'When the Ninjask Cry'**

**Why do a Higurashi/Pokespe crossover? Because I love both Pokespe and Higurashi and I had this idea a while back. I've NEVER done a crossover before… So I hope I do ok!**

**Also it's AU Pokespe, SO NO COMPLAINING ABOUT AGES OF THE CHARACTERS OR THAT IT'S SET IN ANVILLE TOWN. Anville reminds me of Hinamizawa a little… so that's where it's set, AND like Higurashi, its set in June 1983. Okey dokey?**

**I tried doing what they do at the start of every new arc in Higurashi in the anime which is that little flash-forward they have, which as you can probably already guess is that bit in italics at the start.**

**And no, this won't follow the higurashi arcs story plots PERFECTLY. Because I'm just basing this off Higurashi, I want this fic to use the idea, but I want to form my own mystery in this, but yes, this arc does follow VERY closely to the first Higurashi arc. So Gold's sort of the 'Keiichi' of this… He's my favorite dex holder, so I want him as the main character.**

**Well, I feel I'm going to confuse you if I over explain this, so basically it's a higurashi based pokemon fanfic! And it does have different arcs, this is the 'Golden Beginnings' arc, I'm planning to do about five or six arcs in this.**

**Anyway! Enough ramble! GO AND REVIEW! But first crossover, so be nice!**

**And I hope you enjoy Tekkanin no Naku Koro ni!**


End file.
